The Belief of Magic and Frost
by C.A.Duran
Summary: The safety of the entire world, magical and not, hangs on the balance. Two different forces will clash in a battle none could have anticipated. With a school filled with secrets and equally as curious occupants, nothing can stay hidden for long. On a scale, there must always be a balance, but which will outweigh the other? (Rated M cuz I'm paranoid)
1. Prologue

******Welcome****! I'm C. , and yes, I'm new. I've always wanted to post my ideas, but i never really had the resources to do so. So, it is my pleasure to be able to share them with you. Anyways, this is my first time posting any work, at all, and I hope that my first attempt won't completely blow up in my face :) **

_**AN**_**:**

**I know, blargga blargga 5th year is over-rated blargga blargga. Everyone is using it blargga blargga. Yes, I understand, but really it's the only year that can be used, especially with this plot bunny humping my brain into submission. I'm serious. I feel..violated. It. Won't. Let. Me.******** SLEEP****. **_**Anyways**_**, enough with my troubles. How's your day? :D**

**But, I do promise to make it different from all the other stories...At least, I'll attempt to :o**

**This is the warning part:**

**I have never made fanfiction before. I'm letting you guys know now before I have to pull out the fire extinguisher for the flames to come. But really, don't hesitate to let me know about any mistakes/typos/constructive criticism, just drop a review c:**

**Also,**

**I'm not familiar with much anything to do with Harry Potter. So if I do anything wrong, please, feel free to let me know, I'd really appreciate it. I did try with the research though :D**

**Another thing:**

**There will be warnings in every chapter, pinky promise! XD But I think warnings usually are kinda like spoilers, but I have a remedy for that already made.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:**

**I do not, in any way or form, own Rise of the Guardians or Harry Potter, although, William Joyce and Dreamworks, and JK Rowling own them respectively. I'm just a crazy fangirl who can't sleep :D**

_**WARNING**_**:**

**Some scenes may contain: romance between boys(slash), bromance between bros, suggestive sexual content(maybe, maybe not), death, blood, suggestive child abuse, swearing, and Voldemort c: Some scenes may be unsuitable for younger viewers, please read at your own discretion.**

***-•-•-•-•-***

**Prologue**

**"Jokul Frosti has come!" The children of a small Norwegian town squealed through fits of laughter at the first sight of freshly fallen snow. Everyone grabbing as much snow as they can, immediately began making forts with one idea in mind.**

**"Snowball fight!"**

**As the war began, a chuckling Winter Sprite watches from a high tree branch. With a small wave of his staff, each side is rewarded with a hefty refuel of fresh ammo. From his perch, Jack Frost, Guardian of snowballs and fun times, can feel the joy fluttering through the air.**

**A gust of wind, so unlike the soft caresses he was used to from his long time companion, forced him into a defensive position. The young Guardian clutched his staff as he watched the skies above begin to darken, cloudless, the vibrant blue morphing into a sickly, dark grey. Lightening seemingly coming out of nowhere, was followed quickly by loud claps of thunder.**

**Dark brows knotted together, his head of silvery-snow white hair whipped around, concern for the children clear in his blue eyes. He was horrified to find the children standing frozen in place as they watched their little town darken. The Winter Sprite leapt from his branch to gently land onto his bare feet, not even having a moment to bury his toes in the snow. He made his way towards the children, but stopped cold as shadows as dark as an abyss began to surround them. His staff began to glow a blinding blue as a battle cry echoed across the town. Swinging the crook to and fro, he watched as each shadow swirled and disappeared.**

**A minuscule whimper sounded so loud in the quiet little town. The Winter Sprite aimed his crook towards the noise, ready to protect the children he swore as a Guardian to keep out of harms way.**

**"Don't worry I've-" was the only thing he could say before a flash of green light headed straight for him, dodging out of the way, he shot a blast of blue in return. An explosion of magic erupted as green and blue merged, creating a quickly dissipating mist. **

**The boy with the crook emerged to find another boy, just about his age, standing alone. But what he found disconcerting was not the similar mop of hair of opposite shade, nor was it the wire-rimmed glasses, not even the scar on his forehead, nor was it the fact that he's older than the ordinary believer, no none of that, the boy was just simply **_**afraid**_**. And that's what made Jack Frost's icy heart crack just a bit. A child, even a teen, as long as one needed a Guardian they deserved one whether they even believed.**

**The Winter Sprite rushed to the other boy's side, ready to comfort, ready to protect him with his immortal life. Jack caught the raven-haired boy just as he toppled over, holding him in a cold embrace as they both fell to the ground.**

**The boy with the scar inadvertently flinched as a freezing warmth held onto him. Feeling the cold of the soft snow make contact with his lower body made him shiver. Delicate frost patterns began to spread along his wire-rimmed glasses, obscuring his already impaired vision, only allowing a faint silhouette to be seen. **

**The looming figure was just close enough to distinguish vague features. This person was a boy like him, just, nothing like him. The snow white hair was messy, as if the wind had intentionally made it so, creased dark brows contrasted with the porcelain-like skin. Cold fingertips slightly touched his cheek as a gentle thumb wiped the frost away. **_**He looked like everything an angel should**_**.**

**Just as the boy who lived was about to thank his savior, he jolted as a wet warmth began to spread across his side. The fair-skinned boy with electrifyingly icy blue eyes became even paler as he felt the warmth quickly becoming cold and sticky against his abdomen.**

**Jack felt his heart drop like lead. He began to check his charge of any injuries, fiddling clumsily with the coarse material of the other boy's robes. The Winter Sprite patted gently, his hands shakily roamed where the blood had become tacky.**

**The raven-haired boy watched the hands move, waiting for the pain that he knew would wash over him once his angel had found it. He waited. His gaze wandered over the gentle curves of this boy's jawline, the little freckles that sprinkled over blue tinted soft cheeks, and how plump lips were pressed into a firm line.**

**The pain had finally come.**

**Both boys blanched in realization. The boy with the scar sat up and encircled the cold boy in a warm embrace. Taking note of how he became stiff from the contact, and how much thinner this boy is and fragile like ice. The non-immortal boy clutched the other close, **_**afraid of letting go**_**, afraid of being forced to watch the porcelain-doll like angel fall apart and turn into millions of little pieces. He reluctantly released the boy and held him at arms length. The dark red that had completely covered the front of the white-haired teen's blue hoodie frightened him into action, pressing his hands onto wherever the center seemed to be.**

**Jack felt like his abdomen was **_**burning**_**. The pain is worse than the day the Summer Sprites thought it would be funny to mess with him. It hurt, but it became somewhat bearable as he became distracted with the other boy's futile attempts to stop the bleeding. He waited for his immortal blood to heal the sudden wound, fearing the worst, he knew it wouldn't come. The Winter Sprite blinked the tiredness out of his eyes, fully aware that if he'd close them now he'd never be able to open them again.**

**The supposed immortal spirit reached his hands down and grabbed the other pair that were shakily, yet firmly held at his abdomen. He gently coaxed the hands into calming by squeezing them lightly. Jack watched as the boy looked into his eyes, emerald green to icy blue, **_**searching**_** for something.**

**"I'm fine…" Jack managed, wincing slightly at the quivering in his voice. He stopped the boy from reaching down again, taking his hands in his and shaking his head. Smiling slightly, hoping to the Man in the Moon that it didn't look like a grimace.**

**The boy with the scar sat Indian style on the cold snow covered ground, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. Jack allowed himself to be moved, not having enough energy to protest. The young Guardian felt warm fingers tangle with the short white locks of his hair, gently pulling him to lay his head on the other boy's chest. The raven-haired boy buried his nose in surprisingly soft hair, breathing in the scent of mint and freshly fallen snow. **

**The Winter Sprite relaxed in tune with the human boy's heart, then panic struck him hard as a strange feeling of dread crept up in the back of his mind. He wanted to remember, what had lead up to this. His half lidded eyes shot wide open, **

**There were no shadows under the other boy, **_**then**_** and **_**now.**_

**The human boy noticed the snowy haired teen look up at him, eyes filled with trepidation.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked fearing that **_**that**_** would be it.**

**Just as the other boy opened his mouth to answer, a throaty voice cackled just ahead of them. The young wizard reached for his wand, heart stopping as he reached for nothing. He clutched the other teen closer to his chest just as he felt him attempt to get up.**

**"Ahh, Harry Potter," It greeted, "how nice it is to see you." The source of the hiss like voice stepped out from the darkness seamlessly.**

**Jack flinched as he took in the creature's appearance. Sure, it was humanoid, but the way it came closer could be compared to a slither. The Guardian of Fun wanted to giggle at the guy's nose, or lack thereof, but the way the other boy, Harry, tensed with each step it took, he knew now was not the time. This guy, assuming that it was a guy because of the voice, reminded him of a snake. An animagus transfiguration gone wrong, maybe? He shook his head slightly as a headache began to spread, instead choosing to splay his hands on Harry's chest, watching as the other boy's shoulders drop marginally.**

**"Tsk tsk tsk too bad your **_**parents**_** can't see you now." The snake-like creature gloated, eliciting rage from both boys, neither of them knowing to whom he was taunting. "Now, time for the end." It laughed throatily, pulling out a weird looking stick.**

**Dumbledore's wand.**

**Jack heard an intake of breath, quickly grabbed his staff as the other boy gathered him in his arms. Harry ran into the woods, leaving an excited looking snake-creature cackling behind them. **

**"Ohhh, this going to be..**_**fun**_**."**

**-•-•-•-•-**

**"So, friend of yours?" **

**Harry looked at him sharply just as he tripped over a root with both of them rolling into a small opening under the tree. The raven-haired boy crawled over to the other teen, attempting to pick him back up and start running again.**

**Using momentum, the boy with the striking blue eyes pulled Harry on top of him. The boy with the scar tried to get back up to only be held back down and have a hand clamped over his mouth. Harry was about to jerk away until**

_**Crunch**_

**"Potter, come out, come out wherever you are." It hissed by the opposite end of the tree. There was a long pause as the two boys listened with bated breath. **

_**Sniff sniff**_**, they heard it smell the air.**

**Then, the Snakeman crunched away, both boys counted each step as it quieted into silence.**

**Harry poked his head out of their little burrow. Deciding that it was safe, he pulled Jack along as they crawled out. "You okay?" The raven-haired boy whispered.**

**"**_**Surprise**_**."**

**The frost child pushed Harry out of the way and shot all the power he had left at the creepy bastard.**

**"Run.." Jack rasped through jagged breath as he leaned against his staff. He watched as Snakeman began to break from the solid ice.**

**"I'm not leaving."**

**"I can buy you some time. Just.." After taking quick, short breaths he pushed the other boy in the opposite direction, "..**_**run**_**."**

**"No!" Jack whipped his head to look into determined emerald green eyes. "I'm not **_**leaving**_** you.." The boy with the green eyes said in finality. The other boy, Jack, turned back towards their opponent, hiding the tiny smile that cracked his cold exterior.**

**"Ohhhh..how **_**touching**_**." Snakeman clapped as a manic smile made its way onto its face. **

**"What do you want Snakeman?!" Jack smirked as he watched the creature sputter indignantly.**

**"Excuse me, do you know to **_**WHOM**_** you are speaking with?!" It spat, the frost child swore that he saw some venom in the air.**

**"Should I?" The young guardian asked in nonchalance with a tired shrug.**

**"Oh Jack," said boy stiffened, "I know who **_**you**_** are."**

**"How do you know my name." The frost child demanded, white knuckles clutching around his crook on the ready. Just then, a pair of glowing golden eyes peeked out from the darkness behind the snake-creature. Jack's eyes widened as they quickly filled with fear.**

**Harry watched on, eyes never leaving Voldemort's every move. He noticed the way its fingers curled around the wand. Quickly, the boy who lived wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in an attempt to shield him, "I've got you."**

**"**_**Avara kedavra**_**!" The Snakeman yelled as Jack's and Harry's world turned to darkness.**

**A light gasp was heard in a previously silent chamber. This man sat up in his bed, contemplating as he ran his hand through his long, white beard. Making a decision, he tossed the sheets to the side, and walked over to his a desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment, dipped the quill into ink, and began his letter.**

**The old man stood tall as he pulled out his wand, gripping it as he silently recited a spell. The enchanted parchment slipped into a neat envelope before the aged man picked it up. Walking to one of his trusted carriers, he sent it on its way.**

**"**_**Please**_**," the man with wisdom beyond his age begged in his deep voice, "Hogwarts needs your help..." He tapered off as he watched the moon peek out from behind dark clouds. **

**"And so does the world.."**

***-•-•-•-•-***

**AN:**

**Okay okay...so please..for the love of whatever deity you believe in, tell me what you think. I have no idea if this is a good idea, but I really wanted to try it out...Soooo drop a review? It would mean the world to me c: Hate it, like it, review it! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

_**AN**_**: **

**Remember, don't hesitate to let me know about any mistakes/typos/constructive criticism, just drop a review c:**

**Also,**

**I'm not familiar with much anything to do with Harry Potter. So if I do anything wrong, please, feel free to let me know, I'd really appreciate it. I did try with the research though :D**

**Another thing:**

**There will be warnings in every chapter, pinky promise! XD But I think warnings usually are kinda like spoilers, but I have a remedy for that already made.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:**

**I do not, in any way or form, own Rise of the Guardians or Harry Potter, although, William Joyce and Dreamworks, and JK Rowling own them respectively. I'm just a crazy fangirl who can't sleep :D**

_**WARNING**_**:**

**Some scenes may contain: romance between boys(slash), bromance between boys, sexual content(maybe, maybe not), death, blood, child abuse, swearing, and Voldemort c: Some scenes may be unsuitable for younger viewers, please read at your own discretion. **

***-•-•-•-•-***

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**Old St. Nick's workshop is all hustle and bustle just like any other day. The yetis are at work; painting, hammering, drilling, and making multiples of the most wondrous of toys for the children of the world. The elves were busy as well; eating cookies, drinking eggnog, causing a ruckus, electrocuting each other, etc. normal as usual. All plans were going smoothly and everything was on schedule. What could possibly go wrong?**

**"I DON'T LIKE IT! PAINT IT RED!" A booming Russian voice resounded throughout the entire Santoff Clausen, making everything shake from where they stand. An exasperated grunt was heard across the hall in response. Big ol' Santa was making his regular rounds, and everything was happily going accordingly.**

**You'd think that you knew what Santa looks like, right? No, you have no idea. He's large, burly and all muscle, the opposite of the icon we've all grown up with. The big guy, of course has his white beard on his face, he wouldn't be Santa if he didn't. But what most are surprised to know, is that, the jolly man has tattoos. Not just any ordinary tattoos, the words lay proudly on his arms in large beautiful lettering, **_**Naughty**_** and **_**Nice**_**. His aged and gruff exterior is easily subdued by the childish wonder that create his baby blue eyes, and the rosy color of his nose and cheeks. This man's name is Nicholas St. North. **

**North marched into his office as another wonderful idea came to mind. Although, he would have to consult with Jack first, after all what better way to get insight on a child's mind than an **_**eternal**_** child's mind, no? Gathering his ice block and assorted sized ice picks he began his work. Chopping large unimportant chunks, chipping away to make the desired shape, and stenciling for the finer details. He was almost complete until-**

**SLAM!**

**"PHIL, VHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE KNOCKING!?" The bearded man belted as he nearly destroyed his own masterpiece from the sudden intrusion.**

**Phil, the man's trusted yeti friend grumbled an apology, then quickly continued on to explain something in yetish. He emphasized with wild motions of his hands, flailing them every which way. The jolly man, Guardian of Wonder, stroked his beard as frown lines began to form onto his face. Finally, he nodded in understanding.**

**"I vill summon Guardians." He said flatly, making his way to the globe room.**

**-•-•-•-•-**

**A large, furry creature stood on its hind legs in the middle of its domain. The Warren is a large place, frozen in eternal Spring. Flowers stay in bloom, trees stay luscious and green, warm and cool breezes, everything mixed together is what life is all about: **_**New beginnings**_** and **_**hope**_**.**

**The large bunny-like creature hopped over to a fresh batch of googies. All of them hopping on their little legs, wanting the attention from the Easter Bunny himself. He picked one up and began painting, covering the little thing in a light pastel blue, finishing it off with light pink swirls before dropping it into the shimmering river.**

**E. Aster Bunnymund is in fact the Easter Bunny. Although, in actuality he's a Pooka, a 6'1 intergalactic space warrior from a far off place. His bluish-grey fur covered his entire body, with tribal-like patterns littered across his arms, legs, and forehead. And sadly, he is the last of his species. **

**More googies began to hop over his paws, Aster sighed in content as he turned his gaze up towards the sky. His calm was short lived as the familiar red and green streams of light threaded above his peaceful warren. "North had bettah have a bloody good reason." He heaved, Australian accent thicker with exasperation. Aster tapped his foot twice and jumped into the rabbit hole that appeared. As it closed, a pretty flower bloomed in its place. **

**-•-•-•-•-**

**A brightly colored creature flew across the open skies. It was followed by brightly colored dots, many saluting and darting away. "Two incisors; Georgia; Sector Three. Three bicuspids; North Carolina; Sector 24."**

**This beautiful bird-like creature is Toothiana, the Tooth fairy. She's covered in feathers from head to toe. Though mainly green, the feathers shimmered with blues, purples, and even pink from certain angles. Her wings fluttered so fast that you wouldn't be able to tell that they were actually insect-like. The tiny dots that flew with her were her mini fairies, how do you think she gets to every child every night?**

**But Queen Toothiana has a reason to collect children's teeth. She must protect them at all costs, they hold the most precious things in childhood: **_**memories**_** and **_**innocence**_**.**

**Just as she was about to direct more orders, the colors that matched her feathers caught her attention. Tooth gasped before darting towards the North Pole. "Two bicuspids; three incisors; five molars; Maine; Sector Seven. Ohh is that all in one house?" She said excitedly to some of her fairies as she left North America's hemisphere. **

**-•-•-•-•-**

**A round golden man with spiked golden hair sat on his golden cloud, watching the town from above. He smiled happily as he peeked through one child's room. The boy was dreaming of flying on a broomstick. **

**Long tendrils of golden sand extended across the land. Slipping through every child's room and filling their sleep with dreams. Even the children who were passed their bedtimes dropped to bed as a puff of sand lulled them to close their tired eyes. This is the endless job of the Sandman after all.**

**As he drifted over the little town, beautiful colors of greens and reds lit up the night sky. Sandy looked up passed the Northern Lights towards the moon. He nodded his head and turned his cloud of golden sand into a small airplane, before taking off for the Pole.**

**-•-•-•-•-**

**The boy in the blue hoodie giggled to himself as he recalled the days events.**

_**The children of a small town in Russia shuffled sadly through the snow. Being in a cold place for so long makes the snow lose its fun and magic. It makes it even harder when the older children make fun of you for being childish and playing with snow, and adults scold you for even attempting to have fun. There are just some things you **_**can**_** and **_**can't**_** do. **_

_**A Winter Sprite watches from above as every occupant in the town became less and less..**_**joyful**_**. Although it is high noon, the gloom of the townsfolk significantly darkened the day. **_

_**The immortal child watched as a small boy attempted to throw a snowball at his father. He looked like an angry looking man with short brown hair and a matching beard. The ball of snow splattered all over his face, Jack and the little boy winced as the snow began to melt off revealing a red face contorted into anger.**_

_**Before the Winter Sprite realized what he was doing, he blew some of his magic into the man's face. And just as he was about to strike his boy, he bursted into laughter. Its booming volume could almost match with North's. The townsfolk around the man jolted, his laughter was so loud that people left their homes out of curiosity.**_

_**A large crowd grew in the town square. And just as someone was about to ask what had happened, snowballs began to go all over the place. Before anyone realized it, everyone was laughing and having fun.**_

_**Jack stood on the sidelines, laughing as he watched children, teens, and even adults playing in his snow. As he began to take off, something had caught his sleeve. Looking down, he started as the little boy from earlier smiled up at him.**_

_**"Thank you." The boy said in his native tongue. His nose and cheeks rosy from the cold and joy.**_

_**The Winter Sprite smiled warmly as he ruffled the boy's hair with his free hand. "You're very welcome." He responded in Russian. **_

_**Jack and the boy waved their farewells, promising to meet again before the boy rejoined in the fun. The immortal spirit twirled his staff and let out a whoop as he zoomed through the air.**_

**Jack Frost was making his way to Santoff Clausen when the aurora borealis weaved just above him. He smirked as he realized that he would finally be the first one there, unlike all the other monthly Guardian meetings. He zoomed through the sky, as fast as the wind can take him.**

**As Jack flew in through the window, he drifted towards the Globe room. He fist pumped seeing as he is indeed the first one there. Even before the owner of the establishment. He furrowed his brows as he bounded around in search of his comrade. On his way to check North's office he spotted a familiar gigantic bundle of fur. Before thinking twice he sped off and tackled Phil, at least, attempted to tackle him.**

**The yeti, completely unfazed, stared down at the boy huddled in his chest. He watched in amusement as Jack's head popped out of his fur and gave him a goofy grin. Phil patted his head before promptly lifting him and putting him back on the floor. The yeti pointed his thumb down the hall and grumbled in Yetish.**

**"Thanks Phil!" Jack called after him as he sped off.**

**Phil shook his head fondly and grumbled something in Yetish before getting back to work. **

**North was in his office, fiddling with his latest creation. He was trying, in vain, to rid himself of the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him. And suddenly it washed away when the ice model of a toy choo-choo train came to life. It flew over bookshelves and around other trinkets around the room, flying overhead, weaving through his chair's legs, and under his desk. It twinkled as it floated passed the window. It just passed the door as it slammed open.**

**"What's up, North?" Jack came in with a toothy grin.**

**Said man nearly had a heart attack, his toy was almost destroyed for the second time today. "Ahh, Jack..vhat about the knocking?"**

**The boy stared at him for a moment before answering,"I did knock."**

**Jack gently took the train in his hand as it went to pass in front of him. He walked towards the desk and set it in front of North. The man bursted into a joyous laughter,"I see you have noticed new design! Vhat do you think?"**

**Jack had a large smile on his face,"It's great!" North's smile only grew. "But, it could be better."**

**North smiled warmly at the boy,"Tell me Jack, how can I make it better?" He asked placing his large hand on the Winter Sprite's shoulder.**

**Thus, they began discussing on how to better the design. They tweaked the model here and there, making it more pleasing to the eyes and more fun. As they released the toy back into the air, they watched in wonder and joy as the toy began to make loopty-loops in the air.**

**"North, what the hell-" Bunny barged into the room, but stopped mid-sentence as the toy crashed into his face.**

**Silence filled the room.**

**"Ha..ha ha..."**

**Bunny and North whipped their heads to look at their youngest Guardian. Jack bursted into laughter before Bunny could warn him not to. Soon after North's booming laughter began to mix with Jack's tinkling one. And before either of them knew it, Bunny chuckled a bit as he shook his snout.**

**Someone cleared their throat, silencing everyone. Tooth hovered at the doorway as a fond smile locked onto her face. She giggled as the two older Guardians sputtered in embarrassment.**

**"Race you there Cottontail!" Jack called behind him as he zoomed out of the room.**

**Bunny chuckled before taking off himself, "Haven't ya learned, mate? You shouldn't race a rabbit!"**

**Tooth and North shared a knowing look before laughing as they followed behind the other two. As they entered the Globe room everything was uncharacteristically quiet. Sandy and Bunny were huddled around a table while Jack sat atop the giant globe. As the other two Guardians neared, they spotted a letter. **

**Bunny and Sandy looked over at them with the same unreadable expression.**

**"We can't open it." The Pooka said blankly.**

***-•-•-•-•-***

**It's more like an intro kinda thingy...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! QAQ"**


End file.
